Safari night
by Naughty Luce
Summary: [OS] HD. Parfois, il vaut mieux crever l'abcès. Duo décide de réagir et de changer le rien qui l'étouffe au plus au point entre Heero et lui. Puisqu'il n'y a rien, autant qu'il y ait une raison. [ce résumé pourri cache un rating T voire plus]


Auteur: Natsu  
Titre: Safari night  
Genre: hahaaaa… faut lire. (lemon. ENFIN!)  
Disclaimer: Aucun perso n'est à moi. Et c'est bien dommage.  
Note de l'auteur: **Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ****reviewé**** pour ce que j'ai publié dernièrement :)**** La suite de Blitz ****Lost ****Complex**** arrivera dans la semaine puisque mon vendredi sera très chargé, et le samedi je serai très fatiguée XD ****Eh ouais je vais au concert de Gazette au Bataclan. Je demande comme ça: quelqu'un a comme moi la chance d'y aller? ****Paske**** c'est ****sold**** out les places ****:p  
**Note 2: **Après avoir longuement hésité si 1) je continuais cette fic et 2) je la publiais, j'ai décidé de faire les deux et la voila…**

* * *

**Safari night**

-Duo, tu m'écoutes?

-

Oh oui. Il l'avait deviné. Il avait vu dans ses yeux, gris sur sa carte d'identité, mauve en réalité, qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Son regard était trop intense. Trop vague. Son visage, trop figé. Trop détendu. Silencieux. Et lui, silencieux, c'est qu'il est ailleurs. Sur une autre planète. La tête dans les nuages.

S'il l'écoute?

Il l'entend.

Il entend sa voix.

Il boit ses paroles.

Il le mange des yeux.

Et ça en devient presque intimidant.

_Tonight's__ the night…_

-

Après une semaine chargée.

Après une douche chaude.

Après un verre de rhum.

Un vendredi soir. Vers les coups de dix/onze heures. Dans un appartement décoré à l'africaine, aux tons caramel et chocolat, principalement. Sur un canapé où résident des coussins façon imitation peau de zèbre et peau de léopard. Eclairé par une lumière semi-tamisée, et bercé par une musique de fond dont on ne fait pas attention. L'important c'est qu'elle comble un minimum les blancs où personne ne dit mot.

La tension baisse d'un coup.

On ne pense plus à rien.

On discute de choses et d'autres.

On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on fait chez l'autre. Quitte à s'emmerder, autant le faire tout seul.

Mais les deux hommes ne s'emmerdent pas. L'un des deux parle. L'autre l'observe. Le sonde.

Beaucoup aurait baissé leurs yeux face à cet homme qui déshabille littéralement du regard.

_… We're __gonna__ make it happen_

-

-Hm…? Quoi?

-

Oh oui. Les murs sous la lumière faisaient une couleur blafarde jusqu'à ce que le japonais décide il y a quelques mois de se ramener chez l'américain avec gros livre de modèles de papiers peints sous le bras.

Ils se sont installés sur le canapé côte à côte. Leur genou se frôlant innocemment (trop, aux yeux de l'américain). Le canapé était neuf. Marron. Il fallait un papier et une ambiance qui aille avec. Et trois heures plus tard avaient choisis ensemble un modèle.

Qu'ils ont posé ensemble quelques temps plus tard.

-

_**Flashback quelques mois plus tôt**_

_«-On travaille souvent chez toi et… désolé mais j'aime pas du tout l'ambiance que ça fait. __Ca me__ motive pas._

_-Dis tout de suite que c'est moche chez moi. Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à pas venir._

_-Je n'ai pas dis que c'est moche._

_-Tu l'as sous-entendu. Je sais __décrypter__ ton langage maintenant, __Heero__Yui__. Tu n'es plus la machine que j'ai __rencontrée__ à quinze ans, mais tu as des restes.__»_

_**Fin du flashback**_

Deux jours après, les deux hommes refont le salon de Duo.

-

Beaucoup auront été gêné par cette façon de se faire fixer. De se faire examiner. Beaucoup auraient tenté de détourner cette attention physique, parce que concrètement, l'américain n'a pas écouté ce que son collègue lui a dit. Ca ne l'empêche pas de continuer cette fixation. Ca n'empêche pas ses yeux de pétiller. Un sourire qui n'est pas vraiment un sourire, mais une expression mystérieuse de bien être aux lèvres. Un sentiment de bien être en lui. Paisible.

Ca n'empêche pas l'autre de rester normal.

Cette façon de lui faire l'amour du regard.

_Tonight we'll put all other things aside._

-

Alors il lâche un faible soupir et rejette doucement sa tête en arrière pour la poser délicatement sur le dossier du canapé, en fermant les yeux. Détendu, après cette semaine de travail intense. Après ce petit verre qui, loin de soûler ou d'altérer les esprits du japonais, était le remontant de fin de semaine. La récompense de tous les efforts fournis.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas capable de répéter ce que je viens de dire.

Et il laisse l'américain le regarder, parce qu'il sait que quand il est ainsi, il est difficile de le tirer vers la réalité.

Les yeux fermés, il oublie tout. Il se détend. Son verre vide délaissé sur la table basse. La flemme de le remplir à nouveau. Pas envie d'être torché ce soir. Pas envie de l'être tout seul. Ou même à deux.

Et il faut penser à prendre la voiture après et repartir chez soit.

-

Les yeux améthyste détaillent le cou offert, sans protection. La peau très légèrement hâlée du fait de ses origines, et sûrement agréable au toucher. Sa peau sûrement de velours. Sa peau sûrement tiède. Sucrée ou salée? Dans tous les cas alléchante.

Si Duo avait été un vampire, il en aurait fait son repas. Il n'aurait pas pu résister à la vue de cette peau et de ce cou. Il aurait planté ses dents profondément dedans. Il aurait sucé, aspiré, se serait délecté de tout le sang qui circulait par la jugulaire de son collègue. Il aurait léché la moindre goûte de liquide rouge sombre et chaud qui se serait échappé de ses lèvres et aurait coulé à coté, dans le cou. A même la peau.

N'étant pas vampire, il se serait contenté de mordre ce cou si tentant, ayant l'air si appétissant, sans faire de trace.

Ou juste une petite marque rouge.

Oh. Si peu.

_We're going for those pleasures in the night._

-

Les deux hommes s'étaient bâtis ensemble une réputation de choc. Un duo pratiquement inséparable, au niveau de leur travail. Deux doigts de la main, même s'ils étaient ceux qui s'engueulaient les plus forts dans leur bureau. C'étaient eux qui faisaient tourner la boîte. Admirés et respectés, les anciens pilotes de gundam avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraider au début.

Même passé, mêmes expériences, mêmes souvenirs.

Puis ils se sont rendu compte qu'au final, c'étaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre qu'ils se retrouvaient pour finir un rapport. Pas seulement au bureau.

Qu'ils avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Que le soldat de glace n'était pas si robotique qu'il ne l'était durant la guerre.

Que le baka n'était pas si con que ça.

Que «j'aime bien ce que t'écoutes».

Que «tiens, je bois le même café le matin».

Que «t'es passé chez le coupe-tif. T'es pas mal comme ça».

Que «je t'empreinte ta caisse, j'ai la mienne à la révision».

Des trucs simples, des trucs qui font qu'après faut pas s'en mettre un sur le dos, parce que deux minutes plus tard t'auras l'autre en plus. Des trucs qui font qu'il faut que tu demandes à l'un si tu peux emprunter la clef usb de l'autre quand l'autre n'est pas dans le coin. Des trucs qui font que si t'as besoin de l'un et que tu le trouves pas, faut demander à l'autre. Lui, saura.

Des trucs qui font que quand l'un est énervé pour une raison ou pour une autre, y'a que l'autre qui peut le calmer.

-

_**Flashback**_

_«-Duo?_

_-Me__ parle pas. __Chuis__vénert__. Je risque d'être désagréable._

_-…_

_-Me__ regarde pas comme ça non plus._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? T'as tes règles?_

_-Je te l'ai dis. __Ca va__ pas te plaire si on s'adresse la parole. Et mes règles t'emmerdent._

_-J'ai l'habitude._

_-…_

_-… ¤petit sourire en coin¤_

_-Ca veut dire quoi?_

_-Ca veut dire «__raconte-moi__»._

_-Je me suis engueulé avec mon fournisseur internet et du coup j'ai pu de connexion. Ca me fait chier voila. En plus y'a l'autre connard de chinois de mon cul qui m'emmerde parce qu'il veut son rapport de merde pour dans bientôt et j'ai pris du retard… enfin c'est trop la merde en ce moment._

_-Tu veux que je te file un coup de main?_

_-Nan mais j'ai un cerveau aussi. Je sais m'en servir. __Ca sera__ pas la première fois où je suis surbooké. Ce sont des passes. __Il__ leur faut le temps de virer. Je suis assez grand pour régler mes problèmes._

_-Ok. T'as toujours mon numéro. Je suis dispo si t__'as besoin de passer tes nerfs.»_

_Il a tenu cinq heures._

_Cinq heures à__ ruminer des insultes contre tout le monde et tous les objets qui entravaient son chemin alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. __Cinq heures seul dans son grand appartement (bah ouais il a les moyens, __il est__ pas caissier à Cora). __La petite planète Terre __en mousse __antistress__ que __Hilde__ lui avait offert un jour n'a pas suffit. Les touches de son téléphone ont faillit rendre l'âme. Et le japonais à l'autre bout du fil avait senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche, contre sa cuisse. Et il a sourit._

_Portable qui, à cet endroit du corps, est mauvais pour __la __fertilité__ des gars__, à cause des ondes. C'est Duo qui le lui a dit._

_Il a décroché le plus calmement du monde. Le plus pas étonné du monde._

_«-Oui Duo?_

_-Ouais… Je sais._

_-Tu vois que t'as besoin de moi.»_

_Il le connaissait._

_**Fin du flashback**_

-

Il croyait le connaître.

Ce n'était pas un soir plus spécial. C'était juste un soir de fin de semaine.

Ce n'était plus des pilotes depuis longtemps. Plus de dix ans sont passés.

Ce n'était plus une simple collaboration qui existait entre eux. Une complicité avait prit la place.

Ce n'était pas qu'une complicité que l'américain voulait. C'était bien plus.

_I want to love you, feel you,_

_Wrap __myself __around __you_

-

Alors prêt à trahir cette complicité, cette amitié, sans pitié, il calcule.

Comme un félin ayant repéré sa proie. Caché, la guettant. Attendant le moment propice. Juste avant de bondir dessus.

Comme un aigle dans les airs, survolant un terrain de chasse gardée. Avec sa victime dans ses yeux radars. Prêt à fondre sur elle.

Comme un chasseur ou un braconnier déterminé à ramener un trophée et des souvenirs.

L'américain ne sait pas si Heero a deviné. S'il s'en ait douté. Et personnellement il s'en fout. Advienne que pourra. A l'instant présent, tout ce qu'il veut c'est lui sauter dessus. Il hésite encore. Il examine la situation. Il ne réfléchit pas à après. Il pense surtout à avant. Avant, où il l'a regardé sans que ça ne vienne à l'esprit du japonais qu'il ne le regardait pas comme on regarde un ami. Tout ce temps perdu à faire passer des messages discrets, des messages doux, tout ce temps à attendre presque pour rien. Pour une nuit.

Il cherche une raison, un sens. Une excuse. N'en trouve pas. Et se dit que tant pis.

Ca sera ce soir ou jamais.

Alors ça sera ce soir.

_I want to squeeze you, please you,_

_I just can't get enough_

-

-Je vais peut être rentrer.

-

Hors de question.

Pas ce soir.

Demain matin, s'il veut.

Ces mots sonnent faux aux oreilles de l'américain. Ils sont absurdes. Il en rirait presque.

Mais ce soir, le vampire est assoiffé. L'animal est affamé. Il n'en peut plus. Il se contient encore un peu. Il se contient tant qu'il peut dans la cage de ses pensées. Se concentrant sur son angle d'attaque, sa technique et un autre plan s'il se défend ou s'il se débat.

Il pourra te débattre tant qu'il veut, ça sera vain. Et plus il se débattra, plus il accroîtra le désir de l'avoir, et plus la victoire sur lui sera bonne.

Car il ne le laissera jamais sortir de cette pièce.

Et il ne voudra jamais le laisser partir sans mettre sa marque sur lui.

_And __il__ you move real slow,_

_I'll__ let __it__ go._

-

Le japonais ne bouge pas. Il lui faut se lever, et c'est le plus pénible quand on est confortablement installé sur un canapé neuf.

L'américain le surveille avec envie. Il devient fou.

Il note mentalement tous les mouvements de sa proie. De sa poitrine qui se relève doucement quand il respire à ses yeux qui s'ouvrent de temps en temps pour fixer le plafond.

Et il se tend quand le japonais décroise ses jambes et se relève lentement.

-

-J'y vais.

-

Est ce qu'il va seulement pouvoir quitter le salon ?

Est-ce qu'il va seulement pouvoir dépasser la porte qui sépare cette pièce du petit hall d'entrée?

Car l'américain lui emboîte le pas alors qu'il s'est levé et s'apprête à vraiment s'en aller.

L'américain anticipe ses mouvements.

L'attaque a déjà commencé. Les armes, prêtes à être employées. Les griffes et les crocs, prêt à être sortis.

_I'm so excited,_

_And I just can't hide it,_

-

-Tu devrais rester. C'est dangereux de conduire dans ton état.

-

Le japonais se retourne et le dévisage, un peu étonné.

-

-Tu insinues que j'ai trop bu? Duo, je n'ai pris qu'un verre. Il en faut plus pour que ça me fasse quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu as quand même bu un verre.

-

Tentatives de retient.

Heero cherche sa veste des yeux. La trouve. Elle est sur l'autre accoudoir du canapé.

-

-Mon corps est résistant contre tout type de produits chimiques ou non. Tu l'as oublié?

_«__Je ne suis pas un produit.__»_

-Mais tu es fatigué.

-Ca ira.

-Tu devrais quand même rester.

_«Ou t'enfuir très vite, parce que je vais te sauter dessus.»_

-

_I'm about to lose control_

_And I think I like it._

-

-Non, j'ai des choses à faire.

_«Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire des choses.»_

-Du taf?

-Ouais.

-A cette heure ci? Alors que t'as tout le week-end? Tu vas pas me faire croire ça.

-Non, justement je veux pas me coucher trop tard. Demain j'attaque tôt.

-Tu te lèves tôt le week-end, toi?

-Quand je ne fais rien de spécial la veille au soir, oui.

_«Ok. Demain __tu te__ lèves pas.»_

-Comme ça je perds pas ma journée.

-Il n'est pas tard. Et au pire tu peux rester chez moi.

-

_«__Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur?__»_

_I'm so excited,_

_And I just can't hide it,_

-

L'homme aux longs cheveux, coiffés en une habituelle natte depuis fort longtemps, avance en pas feutrés vers l'homme aux cheveux courts, bruns, s'interposant entre la sortie de la pièce et lui, accessoirement. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Toujours avec une mystérieuse lueur dans ceux-ci. Toujours avec un visage énigmatique.

Et ils se dévisagent. L'un avidement, l'autre avec questionnement.

Regard mauve électrique contre regard bleu acier.

Quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude.

-

-Duo?

-

S'il n'a pas comprit qu'il est une cible, il ne va pas tarder.

Les yeux mauves lancent des fléchettes.

Leurs corps ne sont séparés que par deux mètres environ. Aucun ne bouge. Ce n'est pas dans l'éducation du japonais de reculer. Ils se font face.

-

-Qu'est ce que tu as, Duo?

-

Une envie maladive d'en finir. De conclure. Avec ou contre son gré. Peu importe. Une amitié comme celle qu'il a ne le satisfait pas. Une amitié comme celle qu'il a l'étouffe.

Tout son corps cri. Hurle. Il n'y a que sa voix qui se contrôle encore. Son esprit n'est focalisé que sur ce qu'il convoite.

Comment expliquer quelque chose où on n'emploie pas de mots? Où c'est seulement physique et rien d'autre? Où on ne réfléchit pas, on laisse le corps nous guider?

Il se rapproche encore, sans que l'autre ne bouge, alors qu'il se fait toiser du regard.

Il jouit déjà du simple fait qu'il domine la situation. Que seul lui sait ce qu'il va se passer. Qu'il lancera l'attaque en premier. Qu'il joue avec sa proie. Qu'elle est à sa merci.

_And I know, I know, I know, I know_

Qu'elle se laisse faire, pour l'instant.

_I know I __want __you_

Qu'elle reste droite. Fière. Digne. Masculine.

_Want __you_

-

-Reste.

-

Ce n'est plus un conseil. Encore moins une suggestion. Ce n'est pas un choix.

C'est un ordre.

Un ordre dit avec sensualité.

Erotisme.

Désir.

Séduction.

Mais ça reste un ordre.

-

Le japonais ne cille pas des yeux. Il ne répond pas. Ne fléchit pas. Ne s'énerve pas.

Il avance vers l'américain en détournant les yeux et en pensant passer sur son coté…

… mais ce n'est pas du goût de ce dernier. Où plutôt ça l'est, mais il connaît sa parade.

Il est trop tard pour tenter quoique ce soit d'autre.

L'ancien pilote n'a presque vécut que pour ce moment. N'a survécu à la guerre que pour le revoir. Ce n'est pas un refus d'invitation comme celui-ci qui pourra permettre au japonais de partir. Ils sont des hommes, non? Ils règleront ça d'homme à homme. Ce soir. Demain est un autre jour. Si ça ne marche pas après, tant pis. Mais ça marchera ce soir. Rien à redire là-dessus. Le natté en a décidé ainsi.

_We __shouldn't __even __think__ about __tomorow_

_Sweet memories will last a long __long__ time._

-

Au moment où il allait passer sur le coté de Duo sans le regarder, l'américain lui barrant le passage en tendant son bras.

Un bras robuste. Décidé. Intimidant et presque effrayant pour n'importe quelle personne.

Heero tourna la tête vers lui, exigeant ainsi une explication. Et comme son ancien coéquipier regardait en face de lui, l'air complètement naturel et décontracté, il força un peu le passage, tentant de se dégager. Mais le bras le bloquant au niveau du ventre s'était contracté et avait accroché sa chemise, l'immobilisant pratiquement.

Démonstration de force.

Pas à prendre à la légère. Le japonais le remarqua tout de suite et décida de passer au cran plus haut.

Si l'américain voulait employer la force, il ne serra pas le seul. Il se défendra. Il attaquera aussi. Il lui montrera qui a toujours décidé depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Qui a toujours les choses plus en mains que l'autre. Qui domine.

Mais contrairement à lui, il n'a pas de plan.

-

Leurs muscles se bandent. Leurs mains se crispent. La glace entre eux se brise. C'est Duo qui profite de la surprise pour plaquer plus violemment que prévu le japonais contre le mur, à coté de la porte de la pièce, poussé par une incroyable motivation animale, sexuelle. L'immobilise en entrecroisant ses jambes aux siennes et en bloquant ses bras de tout son poids et sa volonté. Sa tête impudiquement proche de la sienne. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Combat de mâle.

On ne joue plus.

On ne sourit plus.

Corps contre corps.

Le japonais s'étonne de cette force qu'il n'aurait jamais douté l'existence.

-

-Qu'est ce qui te prends?!

-

Les souffles s'accélèrent alors que chacun lutte pour sa cause.

La veste du japonais tombe de son épaule et est laissée abandonnée à son sort, un peu piétinée, alors que les deux hommes se débattent l'un contre l'autre, tout muscle utilisé. Poignets agressivement attrapés de l'un, sèchement arrachées de ses mains. Coups de hanches. Coups de coudes. Tentatives de dégagement de l'un, violemment réprimées par l'autre. Coups de genoux. Corps plaqué contre le mur et coincé entre celui-ci et l'autre corps, tentant de se dégager.

N'est pas dit que le félin rentre triomphant. Il peut rentrer bredouille. N'est pas dis que l'aigle ne lâche pas sa proie une fois entre ses griffes. Elle peut se débattre et s'échapper.

Un genou est introduit de force contre l'entrejambe d'un Heero sous pression. Un Heero bombardé de phéromones. Un Heero acculé contre un mur par une bombe en implosion.

Ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce qui était sûrement sa faiblesse.

Ne comprenant pas qui était ce Duo collé à lui, lui démontrant par a+b qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il croyait qu'il soit.

Aussi calme et aussi paisible. Aussi innocent, aussi banal. Aussi prévisible, aussi… aussi…

Ce Duo n'était pas celui qu'il côtoie.

_We'll__ have a good time,__ baby, __don't __do__worry_

_And if __we're __still __playing __around__ boy __that's __just__ fine._

-

-Ce qu'il me prend?

-

Il est…

Il est compétitif.

Il est possessif.

Il est bestialement attrayant.

Il est convainquant.

Il est excitant.

-

Leurs souffles s'accélèrent encore et leur lutte continue. L'américain s'est attaqué à la chemise du japonais, qui a tenté de la défendre. Mais c'est sans compter l'animalité de l'américain. Les boutons ont été arrachés violemment. La chemise en elle-même sort, aux soins de mains rapaces, petit à petit du pantalon dans lequel elle avait si soigneusement été rangée le matin même.

Ce n'est que progressivement que l'adrénaline monte.

Elle monte.

Elle monte alors que la lutte se fait plus intense.

Attisant le désir de l'un…

Et de l'autre?

-

Corps frottés l'un contre l'autre durant la lutte. Corps échauffés. Corps électrisés.

Le japonais réussi à s'emparer des poignets de Duo et le pousse brusquement d'un mouvement de bassin suivi par tout son corps. Le rapport de force s'inverse à ce moment. L'américain se retrouve à son tour sauvagement dominé et à son tour coincé entre le corps robuste de son collègue de bureau et le mur, jubilant.

Supériorité bestiale acceptée, jouissivement acceptée. Attendue. Provoquée.

_Let's get excited,_

_And we just can't hide it,_

-

C'est avec régal, délectation intérieure qu'il se laisse déboucler sa ceinture avec rage, tout en se battant avec la chemise gênante du japonais qui ne veut pas totalement s'enlever. Ce dernier s'en débarrasse de deux mouvements d'épaule pressés pour retourner à l'assaut de la braguette de l'américain.

Respirations bruyantes. Précipitées.

Des bras lui barrant le passage au pantalon de l'ancien pilote 01, Duo fourragea farouchement ses mains dans la chevelure qui lui était offerte, écartant les doigts où se faufilèrent les mèches de cheveux brunes. Lisses. Raides. Et ce contact entre les doigts lui prodigua des frissons qui lui remontèrent dans les mains, puis dans les bras, jusqu'aux épaules, toujours couvertes par sa propre chemises qui, elle, restera sagement en place, il se doute. Vu l'intérêt porté à ce qu'il y a en dessous de son nombril, la chemise ne fait pas le poids.

Rapidement sa braguette fut baissée et l'américain en profita pour capturer une main et à la plonger entre la fermeture éclair, contre son sexe proéminant, contre le tissu de son boxer qui criait d'être enlevé.

Se chercher.

Se chauffer encore plus.

Se dépêcher.

Pour se soulager le plus rapidement possible.

_I'm__ about to __loose__ control,_

_And I __think__ I __like __it_

-

Râle, gémissement donnèrent le top départ et la main se dégagea rapidement pour enlever le plus rapidement possible sa propre ceinture, descendre sa braguette et baisser simplement son pantalon et son caleçon tandis que l'américain enlevait totalement le sien, toujours dans la vitesse. Ces vêtements par terre, il les repoussa du pied et un genou s'introduit entre ses cuisses, les forçant à s'écarter. En s'aidant de frottements. Il releva une jambe contre les reins du japonais. Une jambe provocante. Une main se glissa dans le pli du genou dont la jambe s'était relevée. La soutient. En prenant y prenant appui, l'américain entoura de ses jambes la taille du japonais.

Ils ne cherchent pas la lascivité. Ni la sensualité. Ni l'érotisme. Ils veulent se prendre. Ils veulent en finir.

C'est sans crier que l'américain se fait pénétrer. En fronçant les sourcils sur l'immédiat, sous la vivacité. Sous la non-délicatesse. C'est sans crier qu'il déguste ce moment. Qu'il se régale de l'homme en lui. Lui qui avait si faim.

Seulement des gémissements, des étouffements s'échappent de sa bouche alors qu'il sent son partenaire en lui. Venir en lui, se retirer, venir encore, toujours un peu plus fort.

Il ferme les yeux, la tête contre le mur, se cramponnant aux épaules nues du japonais. Soutenu par ses mains sous ses cuisses, et par le mur. Subissant ses mouvements de vas-et-viens irréguliers, profonds et oh combien jouissifs, après tout ce temps. Ce n'était que meilleur après avoir attendu, affamé, assoiffé, que ce moment arrive enfin.

Respirations saccadées, encore plus accélérées.

Ongles plantés dans la chair.

C'est sans crier qu'il jouit.

Le lendemain on s'en fout. C'est l'instant présent qui compte. Qui se consume avec délice. Qui se savoure.

Besoin d'amitié? Non.

Besoin de sensations.

Besoin d'action.

_I'm __so __excited_

_And I know, I know, I know, I know_

_I know I __want __you_

_Want __you_

-

Corps possédé.

_Boy, I __want__ to love __you_

Corps possédant.

_Look __what __you__ do to me_

Corps moites.

_You've __got__ me __burning__ up_

Jambes tremblantes.

_How __did __you __get__ to me_

Yeux fermés.

_Baby, __I'm __so __excited_

Respirations hachées.

_I __can't __deny_

Corps vibrants.

_I know, I know I __want __you__…_

OWARI

**Qu'est ce que je fais… je fais une suite ou pas?**** Ca vous a plu?**

**(Ps : chanson de je sais plus qui ou quel groupe...)**

* * *


End file.
